16 czerwca 1990
Program 1 7.45 Program dnia 7.50 "Tydzień na działce" 8.20 "Na zdrowie" - program rekreacyjny 8.40 "Ziarno" - program Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 "Drops" - magazyn dla dzieci i młodzieży oraz w Kinie Dropsa: "Heidi" (23 i 24) 10.30 Wiadomości poranne 10.40 "Militaria, obronność, nowoczesność" - magazyn wojskowy 11.05 Laboratorium: "Nić pod mikroskopem" 11.35 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 12.05 Siódemka w "Jedynce" - francuski program satelitarny przedstawia 13.55 "Rumi - mistyk islamu" - film dok. Elżbiety i Andrzeja Lisowskich 14.10 "Flesz" - magazyn muzyczny 14.40 "Z Polski rodem" - magazyn polonijny 15.10 "Informacje" - program rozrywkowy 15.40 "Mister exportu" 16.00 "Żyć" - magazyn ekologiczny 16.25 "Lustro" - magazyn opinii publicznej 16.45 "Butik" - magazyn Grażyny Szcześniak 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Leśmian" - dokument fabularyzowany Leszka Barona, wyst. Piotr Bajor, Bogusz Bilewski, Gustaw Lutkiewicz 19.00 Dobranoc: "Maurycy i Hawranek" 19.10 "Z kamerą wśród zwierząt": "Gęsi" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Wiersze dobre i złe ale zawsze prawdziwe" - wiersze Józefa Prutkowskiego 20.45 Studio Italia '90: Anglia - Holandia (transmisja) 22.55 "Życie jest fraszką" 23.05 Telegazeta i jutro w programie 23.15 Program rozrywkowy 23.30 "Kuba Rozpruwacz" (2 - ost.) - film kryminalny prod. angielskiej, 1988 1.05 Zakończenie Program 2 11.55 Polska za rubieżą - rep. 12.25 "W świecie ciszy" - program dla niesłyszących 12.55 Program dnia 13.00 Studio im. Andrzeja Munka 14.00 "5-10-15" - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 15.30 "Cisza i dzwięk" (9): "Antrakt" 16.00 "A to ci jama" - 30 lat kabaretu Jama Michalikowa 17.00 "Wielka gra" - teleturniej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Odeon" na antenie "Dwójki" 19.15 Mrożek - relacja z festiwalu w Krakowie 19.30 "Alfa i omega" 20.00 Koncert targowy orkiestry pod dyrekcją Agnieszki Duczmal z okazji MTP 21.00 "Dwa + 2" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Człowiek z klanu" - dramat obyczajowy prod. USA, 1974, reż. Terence Young 23.30 Komentarz dnia 23.35 Studio Italia '90: Brazylia - Kostaryka, Szwecja - Szkocja (skróty meczów) 0.25 Program na niedzielę BBC1 6.40 Open University 6.40 Pure Maths: Cycles 7.05 Operational Decisions 7.30 Playdays 7.50 Muppet Babies 8.15 The 8.15 from Manchester 10.40 Trooping the Colour 12.12 Weather 12.15 Grandstand 12.35 Golf 13.00 News 13.05 Motor racing 13.25 Tennis 14.55 Motor racing 15.20 Show jumping 16.00 Tennis 17.00 News; Weather 17.10 Regional News and Sport 17.15 The Flying Doctors 18.00 That's Showbusiness 18.30 The Les Dennis Laughter Show 19.00 Takeover Bid 19.30 World Cup Grandstand. England v Holland (Group F) live from Cagliari. Scotland v Sweden (Group C) from Genoa 22.45 News and Sport; Weather 23.05 Casualty 23.55 Show Jumping 1.05 Weather 1.10 Closedown BBC2 6.50 Open University 6.50 Maths: Up to the Mark 7.15 Social Problems and Social Welfare 7.40 Rook Polynomials 8.05 Engineering Mechanics: Solids and Fluids 8.30 Spatial Learning and the Hippocampus 8.55 Donegal: Tradition and Change 9.20 Physics: Vibrations of Music 9.45 Exploring Educational Issues: Teachers 10.10 Return to Base 10.35 State and Society: Marshall Aid 11.00 Work and Society 11.25 Thomas Hardy and Wessex 11.50 Statistics: Conflict 12.15 The Structure of Solids 12.40 Pienza: a Renaissance City 13.05 Science, Technology and Everyday Life: Invasion from Mars 13.30 Modern Art: Monuments 13.55 Systems Discipline: Docklands Light Railway. Tower Hill to Island Gardens 14.20 Brazil: Fuelling the Miracle 14.45 Mahabharat 15.25 The Charge at Feather River 17.00 Tennis. The Stella Artois Championships from the Queen's Club, London 19.00 NewsView 19.45 Trooping the Colour 21.00 BBC Design Awards 1990 21.10 Saturday Night Clyde 21.50 The US Open Golf Championship 0.35 Closedown